Turner Sports Cars
The Turner Sports Cars Ltd company was established by Jack Turner near Wolverhampton, England. The 'Turner Cars' were produced between 1951 and 1966 in limited numbers. As well as complete cars, 'Turner Cars' were also available in kit form. Jack Turner had built a series of one-off specials and prepared racing cars from the late 1940s even building his own engines. The first cars for sale were based on one of the specials and consisted of a chassis, independent suspension units using transverse leaf springs and Turner's own alloy wheels. It was up to the customer to arrange engine, transmission and body. Eight are thought to have been made. The company closed in 1966 after the founder had a heart attack. The development cost of a completely new coupé model with a rear mounted Hillman Imp engine, the prototype of which was far from complete, may also have been partly responsible for the company's demise. Turner A30 and 950 Sports | width = | height = | weight = | wheelbase = }} The first complete car was the A30 Sports a two seater also known as the 803 and using an 803 cc Austin A30 engine, transmission and suspension. The car featured a simple ladder frame chassis and open fibreglass 2-seater sports bodywork. As BMC would not supply components directly, they had to be purchased from dealers which increased the price of the car. In 1956, the uprated 948 cc unit from the Austin A35 was adopted and the model renamed 950 Sports, but, apart from fully hydraulic brakes with optional front discs, was otherwise unchanged. The majority were exported mainly to the United States and South Africa. A 950 cc car with Alexander tuned engine with cross flow cylinder head was tested by the British magazine The Motor in 1960 had a top speed of and could accelerate from 0- in 13.6 seconds. A fuel consumption of was recorded. The test car cost £1052. Approximately 70-80 of the A30 and 170 of the A35 models were made. Turner Sports Mk I In 1959 this model was replaced by a new version which although similar to the outgoing model, featured substantial revisions both to the body and chassis. front disc brakes became an option. The 948 cc Austin engined version was named the Turner Sports Mk I, and versions known as Turner-Climaxes were also available with the powerful Coventry Climax 1,097 cc FWA and 1,216 FWE units. Approaching 40 of the Mk Is were made. Turner Sports Mk II The following year, a Sports Mk II model appeared with much improved interior trim and further minor styling revisions. As well as the Austin and Coventry Climax engines, in 1961 and 1962 other options such as the Ford 105E 997 cc and 109E 1,340 cc units were introduced and finally, in 1963, the new Ford Cortina 1,500 cc engine was also made available. From 1960 the front suspension became Triumph Herald based. About 150 Turner Mk II models were made. Turner GT A completely new, larger, fixed-head Turner GT had been introduced in early 1962 at the London Racing Car Show. It had a glass fibre monocoque centre section and could, in theory, be had with a choice of Ford or Coventry Climax engines. Only 9 of this model, all believed to be fitted with the Ford 1,500 cc engine, were produced before the model was discontinued in 1964. Turner Sports Mk III The final Turner model introduced in late 1963 was the Mk III evolution of the Turner Sports and featured a tuned version of the Ford 1,500 cc engine as standard. Externally, the bonnet gained a large air scoop. This model remained in production until the company went into liquidation in April 1966 when approximately 100 had been produced. Preservation :please list any surviving examples here; See also * List of British car marques * List of Engine Manufacturers * Museums List * Shows and Meets References External links * The Turner Register * Turner Sports Cars Category:Companies based in Wolverhampton Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Turner Sports Cars Category:Companies founded in 1951 Category:1966 disestablishments Category:Companies of the United Kingdom